Black Sands
by williewildcat
Summary: Taking advantage of a break in attacks and battles, Castiel decides to surprise Brooklyn with a little get away time... CHAP 5 UP! Brooklyn has a vision providing a vital clue to the pendant she found and Cas offers up some thearpy! Smut and fluff abou
1. Did You Plan All of This?

_**Note:**_ I do not own any characters from Supernatural although I wish I did…So please do not sue me! I do own the OC of Brooklyn in this One Shot. Please read and review but flames beware you will be deleted!

_A rare lull in battle gives Castiel an opportunity to surprise Brooklyn with a much needed break….._

"Close your eyes."The angel whispered in Brooklyn's ear. Complying with his request, the young hunter closed her eyes. _What is he up to?_ She thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Eyes still closed she felt the air whipping around her like a cyclone. She held tight to Cas's waist until she could feel the air settle around them.

"Keep them closed."She heard again. Now she was getting a bit nervous. Seeing the anxiety on her face, Castiel spoke soothing words to calm her down. "Seeing as how there has been no breaking of any Seals, I took this opportunity to surprise you with something you always wanted." Leaning in he kissed her lips softly. She was barefoot so she could feel something wet and soft between her toes. The air was warm and humid like a rainforest. _Where could they be? _She wondered as she tried in vain to figure out where they were.

"Open your eyes." He said. Opening them, Brooklyn felt like she had her breath taken away. It was the Punaluu Black Beaches of Hawaii! She always wanted to go there but never got a chance to with all the hunting and fighting. She turned to Cas, a grin across her face. A grin of shock and joy rather seeing that Castiel had this planned out. She had to hand it to him she did not see this pleasant surprise coming. She reached up to kiss him in gratitude. "How did you know?"she asked her angel.

"I saw you researching the Black Beaches and you were talking to yourself about wishing you could go there someday. Well someday is today. "He looked down at her, seeing gratitude, happiness and above all love. Brooklyn noticed that the angel was in different clothing. He was in khakis and blue button up shirt which complimented his dark hair. The shirt was partially buttoned up revealing bits of his toned abs and chest. _Damn he looks hot!_ Brooklyn said to herself as she looked him up and down. "You look great yourself."Castiel said looking at her attire. She looked down seeing she was not in the khakis and shirt she had on at home. Instead she was in a spaghetti strap light blue dress that stopped a few inches above her ankles. She also saw something else that was not there before. On her left ankle was a beautiful bracelet of shells that had purple and brown in them. It wrapped all the way around her ankle. The gesture touched her heart.

"Did you do all of this, Cas?"Looking up at the angel, her head tilted to one side.

Castiel felt himself turn red and his blue eyes turned away. "Guilty as charged" He admitted to her. "Do you like it?" He asked with some anxiety in his usually smooth voice. Maybe it was a bit too much he had thought.

"Like it? Castiel I love it! All of it! This is by far the most wonderful thing ever." Tears began to well in her grey eyes as she answered.

"I only wanted to make you feel special, because you are. You are special and the most important thing to me. I love you Brooklyn Ravenwood and this is only one way to show how I feel about you." Cas reached out and lovingly caressed her cheek and jaw line. She looked beautiful in the dress. It brought out her hair and eyes. He had more in store for her. This was only the beginning.

Taking her by the hand he led her up the beach down a well worn path until they came upon a clearing. By now the sun was setting and the Western sky danced with colors of orange, yellow, purple, and red making the whole thing serene and beautiful. It was everything she wanted. What she did not expect was what Castiel had in store for her next.

Upon reaching the clearing she saw it. It was a large gazebo style tent. Kind of like what the wealthy had on their beach houses in some far away island where the name is hard to pronounce. _How long had he been planning this?_ Brooklyn was asking herself as she was led to the large structure. She took in what lay inside. The ceiling had large candles held in glass holders delicately designed. There was a table that had two chairs and place sittings. Then over against the wall was a large inviting looking bed. It was a large 4 post with several large and comfortable looking pillows and very expensive looking sheets and comforter.

"This is all for us?"

He nodded back. "No one will bother us this night. You and I are the only souls around. "He kissed her neck sending shivers down her spine. He wanted this night to be memorable for the both of them. Brooklyn suspected he had help with this but decided not to probe. No need to ruin their evening. She was amazed, though, at the planning the angel took to make this perfect. She could feel herself falling more in love with him for it. Castiel smiled down at her, seeing that she loved what he had done. It was all for her. His mouth took hers in a passionate kiss as he picked her up with ease and strolled to the bed. Putting her down he sat on the edge admiring how she looked in the dress. It was hugging her curves in all the right places and he could feel his desire for her grow. Brooklyn placed her hands on his face, her thumbs stroking his cheeks. His skin so warm and so soft to the touch. The angel slowly traced his fingers up her arms until they reached the straps of her dress.

He slowly pulled the thin material over her slender shoulders and down her arms until it fell at her feet in a heap. "You're so beautiful" His voice low and full of lust. His lips touched her skin leaving a trail as he moved his head down. Brooklyn sighed with pleasure tilting her head back in response to his touch. He felt her hands tease through his soft short locks as he continued his sweet and soft teasing. He latched his thumbs on her lace boy shorts and eased them down. He slowly pulled them down over her curvy hips, down her thighs, and let them tumble the rest of the way. He continued pleasing her with his mouth working down to what he wanted. Gently tracing her skin with a finger, he teased her clit with his tongue. Brooklyn could only moan and groan with pleasure and lust as she felt herself tightening and the wetness pooling with each stroke of his tongue.

She could feel her climax building within herself. She had never felt so much passion and lust in her life as she did with this angel. If he didn't stop she would come. She struggled to keep it back, wanting to keep enjoying him, but it was in vain as she felt herself come. She cried out in pleasure as her orgasm hit her. Castiel could feel his drive heading into over drive as he felt her orgasm. He still worked his tongue around her well after she had come down from her orgasmic high.

He lifted his head to meet her gaze. Her eyes glazed over from the intense orgasm she experienced and her breathing heavy. Straddling him, she pushed him down on the bed working the few buttons he had done off and stripped off the shirt. She ran her hands all over his chest and abs. Her warm touch sending shivers down Cas's spine and the rest of his body. She bent over to claim his mouth as her own. She could taste herself on his tongue and lips as her tongue ran inside his mouth, gently running along his tongue in the process. Castiel moaned loudly as one hand ran down into the khakis he wore. The hand made its way inside his boxers wrapping around his hard erection. The touch was soft and gentle as her hand began to stroke him slowly. She continued stroking him feeling him grow harder in her hand. Castiel groaned as she pulled her hand out but then felt that same hand unbutton and unzip his pants. Breaking her contact with him, she moved up pulling the tan pants and boxers past his hips and legs until they joined her dress on the floor.

"Now we're equal" Brooklyn said grinning at her angel. She gently teased him with her mouth and tongue until she reached his erection. Doing what he loved her to do she ran the tip of her tongue down his shaft to the base. The she went back up on the opposite side reaching his weeping head. In one swift move she took him in her mouth. Cas closed his eyes tight at the sensations he felt. He was driven wild with passion as she pleased him with her mouth and tongue. Moving back up to his face, she stared into those intense blue eyes. His pupils were wide in response to her mouth's torment.

Brooklyn slowly eased herself on to him watching his face distort with excitement as she took him in. She felt so tight, so hot, and so wet. Brooklyn began to rock her hips back and forth on him. Castiel grabbed her hips to get her to move faster on him.

"Mmmmmm…"Brooklyn moaned as she rode her angelic lover. She could feel herself getting close to orgasm with each rock of her hips. Cas had his eyes closed as he continued to let her ride him.

Brooklyn fought to keep herself from coming by slowing her thrusts. She wanted this to last. She wanted to make love to Castiel for as long as she could. The angel opened his eyes to see his Brooklyn still riding him. _Wow she knows how to make me feel good_ He thought. Finally Brooklyn could not hold out any more and let her orgasm over take her. It hit her hard and she reacted by rocking hard and fast on Cas. "It's ok, Brooklyn…I'm here just let yourself go….I love you."He said to her. Brooklyn moaned and cried out as she rode her orgasm out. "Oh Castiel! You feel so good in me! I love you so much!" She cried out. She could feel the tears running down her face as she came down from one of the most intense orgasms she ever experienced. It was enough to send Castiel over with his own orgasm. He thrusted harder and deeper in her as he felt himself release deep inside her. He bit down on his lip, shuddering as he kept thrusting until he was spent.

She remained on him staring into those sapphire blue eyes. They were both shaking from such intense love making. He raised his head kissing her gently. He pulled away to gaze deep into those grey pools. "I love you, Brooklyn. I love everything about you. I will never stop loving you. "He said sweetly as he stroked her face. "Castiel I love you so much. You are my life and love. "

Pulling her to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she snaked her arms around him. The warm tropical breeze brushing their skin as Brooklyn fell asleep in her angel's arms. Castiel felt a smile cross his face as he watched her sleep. He kissed her forehead before he let sleep overtake him.

"I love you, my Brooklyn."He said as sleep overcame him.

**This is one shot #1 for these two. But not to worry I will be working on other one shots with other characters. Let me know what you all think about this one….Thanks for reading!**


	2. Hot Tropical Night

_**A/N**_: I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear. For everybody out there reading reviewing and yes lurking: You are all the very best!!!

_**A/N:**_ I got a bit by the smut/fluff muse that lurks in my head and decided to add another chapter to Black Sands…

* * *

_Castiel and Brooklyn continue to enjoy their time together…_

Castiel awoke several hours later seeing his lover still fast asleep. Her coppery tresses covered her eyes and part of her face as she continued to rest. Her skin was warm and smooth with a glow enhanced only by the torches that danced in the gentle tropical breeze. The angel couldn't but help to gaze down at her striking beauty as she lay there on her stomach hopefully lost in dreams of him. Castiel grinned as such a girlish thought but he didn't give a damn about what others thought.

He snuggled in closer until their noses touched to which he softly kissed the tip grinning as she stirred a little before going still once again. Their souls had become one that day in Louisiana though neither realized it and now Castiel could feel their bond tighten with every passing day and their love deepen. Extending a hand, he gently traced her body's curves sighing at the thought of the countless nights those curves were pressed tight beneath him in heated throes of passion and love. He smiled knowing many more nights like these awaited them. Dragging his finger back up, Castiel paused over the pentagram inked on her lower back. Her tramp stamp was what she called it but her angel would merely roll his eyes at her joke.

Slowly he traced the star then along the circle it was housed in detecting a faint hint of heat between her skin and his finger. It was the energy that linked them, the emotion and passion that Brooklyn and Castiel held tight for one another. Looking over at the still sleeping hunter, Castiel slowly sat up and leaned over kissing the protective symbol letting his soft lips linger there. He gently pulled back then looked up at the other protection marking between her shoulder blades. Running his finger up her spine, the angel slowly drew the outline of the Japanese protection symbol several times.

Castiel knew she had gotten those after what happened with Damon and Justinian as he had played a part in it. He had gotten the idea from of all people Dean. The angel noted the tattoo on his and Sam's bodies as to keep demons from possessing them and Castiel didn't want his hunter to share the same fate as when Sam was possessed. He planted a small seed in her ear about it and she had gone the next day to a trusted artist.

He couldn't help but to grin when she proudly displayed her new ink saying it was because of him that she wanted to protect herself from possession. Her skin was still red from the needle but he had reached out and healed the angry irritated flesh then gently ran his finger along both emblems.

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, Castiel pressed his lips softly to the sweet spot between her shoulders wanting to feel her skin against his mouth more than anything else. He quickly pulled back like her skin was on fire as Brooklyn stirred beneath him. He lay back on his stomach with head propped up on the pillow as she slowly opened her eyes.

Brooklyn looked over at his welcoming blue depths feeling very serene as her lips cracked into a smile. She felt his electric touch but didn't want to alert him that she was awake the entire time. Leaning in she placed a soft yet sweet kiss upon her lips pulling back only briefly before kissing him again this time with a sense of control and dominance behind it.

Castiel eagerly and hungrily deepened it challenging her will as he sought the upper hand in this little duel. Brooklyn wasn't one to easily give up as he could feel her hands sliding up his arms and in one swift motion pinning his hands above his head. Castiel could easily break free at his pleasure but didn't and instead allowed her to remain in control.

"Keep them there," she growled breaking their contact. Castiel looked over with half lidded eyes and red swollen lips seeing his hunter lowering her head and feeling her soft wet tongue mapping his neck and shoulders, intimately familiar with his vessel's body. The angel tilted his head back and shut his eyes as he continued feeling his lover leisurely and gently moving her tongue and lips in various movements and motions as she reached his chest and stopped.

Castiel drew a sharp intake of air at the sensation of teeth scraping and nipping until each nipple was a small yet erect bud. But Brooklyn wasn't done there just yet. She looked up at her angel with a flash of unrestrained lust and passion in her slate depths. Brooklyn heard his heart pounding hard sounding like thunder within his chest as she picked backed up where she had left off. She gently swirled her tongue around and on his nipples ensuring they were nice and erect as she gently blew upon each sensitive bud earning a sharp cry of pleasure from her angel's lips.

Castiel fought hard not to squirm as she her sinful set of lips neared his hips and weeping erection. The slightest thought of those full luscious lips sliding against him made the angel's cock twitch in anticipation. Brooklyn kissed his hard abs and the juts of his hip bones bypassing the angel's erection. She grinned to herself when a small cry of protest escaped his lips.

_I can be such a tease, _she thought to herself as she parted his legs and kissed and nipped at his inner thighs. The trembling in the angel's legs signaled to his lover that he couldn't hold in much longer that he was slowly losing the battle of self will over lust. She turned her attention to his other thigh paying the same delicate attention to it as she had the other. Castiel watched with eyes that were now a darker shade of blue that began swirling with green. The angel was beyond turned on at this point and full blown ready to pin Brooklyn to the bed and slam fast and furiously inside her.

His thought was broken when the sweet full sinful lips reached the tip of cock and took him wholly in her mouth. The angel moaned and sunk further into the mattress as his Brooklyn continued pleasuring him with the mouth that he swore was a taste of heaven mixed with the hot sins of Hell. The sinful thoughts only accelerated when her fingers played and massaged the angel's sweet spot that ran along his underside. Castiel cried out loud as he lost control of his body thrusting his hips against her mouth. The hot wet crevasses of her mouth accepted every bit of him sucking and licking him knowing he was painfully hard at this point. He felt her continue this for a few more moments before she released him from her mouth and crawled up his body.

Brooklyn grinned as he was flush all over and panting hard for air. Castiel opened his eyes and looked up at her revealing the animal inside screaming to be freed.

"I want you, Brook," he growled sitting up and pulling her into a hard fast kiss. He slid a hand down her hips and thigh tracing the hot wetness that was gathering rapidly between her legs. She had started this and he was going to finish it his way. Brooklyn moaned softly in his mouth at the two fingers that roughly slid inside thrusting hard inside her. Castiel broke their heated kiss wanting to taste the delicate skin on her neck and shoulders. His hunter thrusted her hips in sync with his hand crying out as his manipulations brought her to climax coating his hand and her inner thighs. Castiel growled in satisfaction as she continued riding out the orgasm that racked her body.

He could feel she was ready for him and he wasn't going to deny her. Pulling his hand away from her body, Castiel laid her down upon the bed and flipped her over on her stomach. Brooklyn moved his his hands as he brought her to her knees and kissed the spot where back and rear met. Brooklyn shot her head back and arched her back as her angelic lover claimed what was his. She thrusted her hips back against his as their bodies slammed together. The sounds of skin slapping together and animal like grunts were the only sounds that could be heard as the lovers continued their sexual dance.

Brooklyn felt him running over her sweet spot sending a hard surge of energy through her body with each touch. Castiel grinned as he could feel her body nearing a second coming. Her legs were shaking as her breathing quickened to hard labored pants. He could feel her body slamming harder and faster against his as her body's walls wrapped around him tighter starting to milk him towards his own release.

"Castiel!" Brooklyn shouted out and tightened up around his cock coating it in her release. She could feel the hot tears spilling down her face as her angel continued pumping deep within her. His own body tightening and tensing as Castiel felt his own release nearing. His fingers dug deeper in her skin eliciting a hiss from his lover but relented he didn't as the angel cried out.

"Brooklyn!" He shouted as his eyes continued to swirl shades of green and blue. He felt his body explode inside his hunter claiming her as his.

Brooklyn felt the hot sticky waves crashing over and over inside Brooklyn as her walls clamped down the tightest they could be accommodating her angel and his now softening cock. Castiel rested his head between her shoulders kissing a wet invisible trail down her back hearing her sigh in contentment.

The angel slowly pulled out and lowered his love back upon the bed as he wrapped his strong loving arms around her allowing her to shift on her side. Brooklyn pulled him in kissing him softly seeing the hints of green vanishing and those rich blue depths returning once again.

"Did I ever tell you that I am deeply in love with you and would do anything for you?" She whispered. Castiel looked at his lover seeing her skin was tinged with red, lips still swollen and red and those fiery copper tresses tousled about her face.

"Many times, Brook," he replied as he would never tire of hearing her say those words. He knew she would put her life down for him without the slightest hesitation. She would fight to protect him even if it meant following him to Hell.

"I will always be here for you," he continued pressing his forehead flush with hers. His hand stroked the side of her face as she leaned into his touch. He knew she felt safe in his embrace finally feeling what the purest deepest truest love was. Brooklyn could feel the angel was exposing his vulnerable side to her, the one that not even Dean had seen. Beneath the tough Warrior of God exterior was a passionate loving being that had prayed and wished for so long to experience what humans took for granted every single day.

Brooklyn yawned a little and felt her eyelids beginning to grow heavy. Castiel kissed her forehead as she nestled against his chest. The angel rested his chin atop her head and stroked her hair as she fell asleep in his arms. It wasn't too long after that he joined her.

* * *

**Ok I decided to make this a mutli chap fic. Thanks again for all the reviews and support that you have all shown for these works!!! **


	3. Brunch and Then Some

_**A/N**_: I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear. For everybody out there reading and reviewing: You are all the very best!!!!

* * *

_The getaway continues…_

Brooklyn woke up the next morning and grinned to herself. It was only the second day of this amazing getaway her angel planned out and today she wanted to explore this beautiful paradise. The hunter looked over seeing her angel wasn't beside her. Curious as to where he wandered off to, Brooklyn stretched her body and turned on her back. The bed was so comfortable and the linen soft and gentle to the touch. Running her fingers along the sheets the scent of her angel lingered on the bedding and the hints of Heaven tickled her senses. Brooklyn found herself rolling around in the sheets losing herself in the angel's essence.

Castiel watched with amusement as his lover frolicked in the bed as he was preparing another part of his surprise. He smiled in self satisfaction and nodded before turning towards Brooklyn who was now hidden in the sheets and comforter. Walking heel to toe, the angel approached his hunter.

Brooklyn was buried in the bedding breathing in the scents of her angel and their love making. She ran her hand on the side where only hours before they were locked together in one another's arms. The hunter felt another smile breaking out as her mind flashed back to their wild passionate night. Just thinking of Castiel's body pressed tight against hers and that skillful mouth of his made her feel all tingly inside. She felt a weight lower down behind her as Brooklyn knew who it was.

Castiel smiled down as he pulled back the bedding seeing the brilliant grey orbs looking right back at him. Her copper hair tousled about as she lay there. Her expression reminded him of a child that had been caught red handed.

"Hi, Cas," she whispered then bit down on her bottom lip. Brooklyn could feel her face burning as she felt his bright beautiful eyes looking down at her. She saw no admonishment or shock but the look of love with a hint of amusement in those rich blue depths.

The angel reached out and gently pulled the blankets further down until her fully naked form was completely uncovered. He fought the rising urge as he glanced over at the table then back to her. They could tend to their needs afterwards the angel silently assured himself as he pulled his love up until she was upright. Brooklyn looked over and behind her angel feeling her mouth drop.

On the solid table was an assortment of items laid for just them. Brooklyn saw two places set along with an array of fruits and artesian breads and a bottle of what appeared to be wine. Without saying a word, the angel took her by the hand helping her off the bed. She grabbed his shirt and threw it on as he slid his pants on then together they sat and enjoyed the fine foods before them.

Brooklyn also noted several varieties of cheese on a smaller plate and they were the ones she loved the most: Swiss, cheddar and provolone. She looked over at her angel with a bemused expression. Castiel merely smiled at her as her reaction was what he had hoped for.

"Cas, this is definitely something I wasn't expecting. I won't even ask how you made this happen as you won't disclose how," Castiel merely smiled wider at her as he took a drink of the wine. Contrary to popular belief, angels are permitted to in vibe alcohol, though some did more frequently than others. Brooklyn tasted the rich crimson nectar finding it to be pleasant. It wasn't bitter nor sweet but just right in between. The angel was thrilled inside she was savoring this meal with him. The battles to save the Seals had been difficult and she deserved this, all of this.

Brooklyn didn't realize she was hungry until she realized how much food she had eaten but the hunter didn't care as Castiel never passed judgment on her no matter what she did. He loved her for who she was and that included her less than desirable habits. They continued enjoying their little brunch listening to the sounds of nature and soaking in the warm tropical weather.

As they sat there finishing their meal in silence, the angel noticed how stunning Brooklyn looked dressed in his shirt with her fiery hair tousled. He swallowed back the hard lump that was forming in his throat. His pants starting becoming tight the longer his eyes lingered upon her scantily clad figure. He fought to keep his hands from shaking as the need within him raged like an inferno. The angel wanted her again, needed her.

Pushing his chair back Castiel shot up and hurried around the table. Brooklyn was savoring her wine when he was suddenly beside her. She placed her glass down looking up with concern in her eyes.

"Cas, what's wrong?"

"Nothing at all," he growled pulling her up and collecting her in his arms. His mouth hungrily covered hers as Brooklyn could feel his erection pressed up against her thigh and then she realized what he wanted. And that was just fine by her.

She felt her body falling upon the bed as the weight of her angel's larger form pressed down upon hers. Brooklyn slid her hands inside the angel's khakis and gripped his tight ass. The angel moaned in her mouth as she massaged and kneaded his muscular globes. Their hips ground together creating an intense and heated friction between them. Brooklyn whimpered when her lover pulled away but only momentarily as she felt his hot wet lips tasting the hot skin upon her neck. The angel felt his hunter tilting her head to side offering her tender flesh for him to devour. He nipped at her neck as he moved his head lower towards her collarbone.

Castiel loved teasing her along her shoulders and collarbone as it was a sensitive area for Brooklyn. One that she didn't even know she had until he discovered it by accident. Feeling the surge of passion coursing rampantly through her body, Brooklyn reached for the buttons on her angel's shirt slowly undoing them one by one then opened up each side revealing her body. Her nipples already erect allowing him better access to yet another sweet spot on her body.

Pushing away the thin shirt, her angel took one of those supple breasts in his hand teasing and massaging the firm flesh. Brooklyn dug her fingers into her angel's body nearly screaming aloud when those lips covered the tiny bud. Those lips were no angel's that was for sure as he teased and traced around it. His lips sucked hard as the faint scraping of teeth could be felt driving Brooklyn into a higher state of sexual bliss. Her angel moved his head over and took care of her other breast showing the same gentle and sensual attention he had garnered on the other. Castiel ran his hands down her sides keeping her hips pressed tight with the bed. Brooklyn withdrew her hands from the angel's hot body and gently ran her fingers through his dark hair hearing a small moan coming from Castiel.

He looked up seeing her looking down with half lidded eyes that were clouded over in lust, lust for him and only him. The silent emotion expressed in those beautiful slate depths was truly a sight for him to behold. The angel lowered his head back down leaving invisible kisses on her chest and abs feeling the heat radiating from her. His cock twitched at the searing heat as the angel kissed and caressed the extra sensitive skin sensing his lover's body responding. Brooklyn struggled to keep her hips still wanting her angel to keep going deeper.

"Cas…Please…" she begged him. Castiel gently ran his finger around her clit as her wetness pooled rapidly upon his digits. He slid his tongue inside gently lapping and licking the velvet heat of his lover. Brooklyn cried out and arched her back up off the bed at this pleasurable invasion of her body. Her angel's tongue continued tasting and lapping her as he slid in two fingers enhancing her sensations. Brooklyn's eyes went wide as she cried out her angel's name.

"Cas!" her body tightened up and coated his tongue lips and fingers but the angel merely increased his finger's thrusts encouraging her to ride it out harder and longer. Brooklyn began screaming in Aramaic as Castiel ran his fingers over that tender piece of flesh making her body's orgasm linger just for a little bit longer.

Brooklyn's body trembled from her head to her toes as she tried to breathe. Castiel shucked off his pants freeing his painfully hard erection. Her angel kissed her inner thighs as he crawled up her body tasting the traces of her climax that lingered still. He kissed each breast then her neck before resting his forehead on her shoulder. Brooklyn shifted and lifted her hips sighing as her angel slid in and slowly thrusted his hips. Castiel lowered their united bodies back upon the bed and gripped her hips firmly in his hands.

"Just lay still, Brook," he whispered in her ear. Brooklyn closed her eyes and obeyed allowing her angel to continue making love to her. The angel felt her her legs wrapping around his waist permitting him to sink deeper inside her. He was fully sheathed inside her now and for the angel it was beyond words. Every time they lay together as one it was like the first time all over again for Castiel. Each time unique and special and Castiel could recount each.

Brooklyn opened her eyes as Castiel leaned over claiming her mouth as his own. She could taste herself upon his lips and tongue but didn't care. Her angel slammed harder against her as Brooklyn sensed her body edging closer with every thrust of her angel's hips. She couldn't fight it anymore as her hips moved in sync with his. Castiel lifted her hips slightly off the bed enhancing the feelings and sensations they were experiencing. Brooklyn's body tightened up and she fought to hold it off but felt her will fleeting as her body's walls clamped around him and she moaned her angel's name.

Castiel tilted his head back as her body created a tight friction around his cock drawing him closer to his own orgasm. His breathing quickened and heart was pounding and the angel could feel he was but a few more thrusts away.

Brooklyn felt him collapse on her shoulder and crying out his lover's name as his body exploded spilling its thick hot release within Brooklyn's waiting body. He felt his black wings rapidly unfurl from behind him as his body was overtaken in an intense orgasm.

"It's okay, Cas, let it go," she mewled in his ear. Brooklyn clenched down and around him as the angel pulled his now soft cock out of her slick body. She lifted his head so those gorgeous ice blue eyes could be seen. They were both panting and gasping for breath but very content lying there in one another's arms.

Brooklyn leaned down and kissed her angel reassuring him she was alright. She cupped her hands around his face and felt the love he held for her filling her soul. Castiel crawled up his lover furling his wings back up and settled in beside her and brushed away a few loose strands from her face. She was still wearing his shirt and damn did she still look hot in it.

"How about we go and explore this piece of Heaven?" Castiel nodded and smiled as he leaned in kissing her.

"I think I would like that very much, Brook," he answered as his arm wrapped around her waist.

They lingered for a little bit not ready to break away from the warmth of the other's body. Brooklyn turned her head looking over at her beloved angel. Castiel felt her brilliant grey orbs turned on him and smiled. He turned to face her as she pressed her forehead against his and her hand over his heart.

"You never cease to amaze me, Cas," he laughed softly at her remark. Taking her hand he kissed the top and held his other hand above it.

"Now how about that hike?" he asked his hunter.

"I thought you would never ask," she replied kissing his nose.

* * *

**Ok next update soon!!! I know it's about damn time they got a move on!!! ;) Thanks again for all the support!!!**


	4. Hiking, A Cave and Waterfalls

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear. For everyone out there reading reviewing and lurking: The support and feedback has been awesome!!!

Metallikirk-Thanks again for another killer review!

* * *

_The angel and his hunter explore paradise…_

Castiel linked his fingers with Brooklyn's as they strolled down the well worn trail neither in any rush. Their bodies bathed in the gentle warmth of the sun while the soft breeze whisked around them. Out of the corner of his eye Castiel could see his love beaming. Brooklyn inhaled deeply taking in the smells and sights of the paradise around them. All along the trail beautiful flowers splashed in yellow, pink, red and orange covered the trees and ground as the birds glided above.

The lovers continued until they reached a small clearing with several large rocks as the roar of a waterfall could be heard in the distance. Brooklyn seated herself on one of the rocks as her angel took a seat beside her.

"Cas, this is so beautiful. No phones, no computers, no demons, no Seals and most importantly no Lilith. It's more than I could ever imagine."

The angel smiled as he too enjoyed the time away from the impending battle with Lilith. They needed this break as not only a way to recharge their bodies but their minds and souls as well. As he sat there and looked at his hunter, Castiel could feel she was already feeling better inside. Brooklyn bent over retrieving the bag she had slung on her shoulders. Unzipping the large part she pulled out a couple of sandwiches and handed one over to her angel. The food was another part of his plan along with the hiking gear and clothing. Her angel had thought of everything.

They sat there savoring the turkey tucked between ciabatta. Brooklyn swore this had to be from the heavens as she took another bite of the delicious food. She savored every bite as Castiel watched feeling a bit aroused by the small noises Brooklyn was making as she continued indulging in her food. He felt a lump beginning to form in his throat as she licked her lips and fingers. The angel shook his head and finished up his own sandwich while trying to avoid looking at Brooklyn recreating the deli scene from _When Harry Met Sally._ He wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose or if it was because it truly was one of the best things she had ever indulged.

Brooklyn wiped her hands and stood up brushing the crumbs off her shorts. Satisfied all the crumbs were gone, the hunter turned and looked down at her angel with those bright grey eyes. Without saying a word Brooklyn straddled Castiel's hips and kissed him deeply. The angel deepened the kiss gently pressing his tongue inside her hot cavern. Brooklyn allowed him to go further feeling the angel's tongue caressing her own as she felt her own begin to gently massage his.

Brooklyn gently pulled away softly smiling as he let out a gentle whimper. Grabbing her bag she slung it over her shoulder then reached for her angel's hands. She pulled her angel to his feet as they continued down the path. The roar of the waterfall grew louder with each passing step. Brooklyn grinned mischievously to herself as they reached their destination. The water cascaded over the jagged rocks pounding against the smoother rounder ones below. The pool was clear as they could see to the bottom. The water wasn't deep but deep enough to enjoy a nice dip. Castiel looked down at his lover as she looked back up at him.

"Come on," she gently tugged his hands as he allowed her to lead the way. The path curved around the pool and up behind the falls where a cave was concealed by the falling water. They strolled behind the falls seeing the cave went back far behind the water. Reaching in her bag, Brooklyn pulled out the flashlight and clicked it on. The cool moist cavern was illuminated in a soft glow as she went further down the cave. Castiel grabbed her free hand and together they investigated the high ceiling cave. Various artifacts were scattered on the cave floor but the couple left them in peace as they trekked further. Drawings and painting lined the walls depicting what those who came before felt, thought and believed in. They were very detailed and must've taken a skilled hand to accomplish such art.

"Cas, these are so intricate and beautiful. They took a great deal of pride in these," Castiel wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck then looked up at the drawings on the wall. As he looked closer one of them caught his eye. The center figure appeared to have wings spread out from behind its back and its eyes were all wrong for they were green and blue. No, it couldn't be….

"Gabriel," he whispered. Brooklyn spun around and faced her angel.

"Did you say something, Cas?" Gently guiding her hand, Castiel flashed her light on the figure in question. Brooklyn followed the light and her heart stopped for a brief instant. There on the wall was a detailed portrayal of an angel. But how?

"Cas, what's going on?" The angel looked over at her as she stared hard at the picture. It was then she saw it. The small mark on the arm, the one shaped like a star. The same star shaped mark on her arm.

"Gabriel was here when these were created. But why would he be here? I mean, oh I don't know what I mean, Cas."

The angel gently turned her around to face him and looked down in those lost grey depths. Castiel softly held her face in his hands as he leaned in and kissed her hoping she would calm down in his loving touch. He pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Perhaps Gabriel was here on a mission long ago. I mean we have been interacting with humans on and off for over two thousand years. Don't be worried, Brook," Brooklyn cracked a small smile and nodded her head. Letting her angel to guide her by the hand, the lovers continued down the cave finally coming upon the end. Something sparkled in the light as she swept her beam across the floor. Brooklyn jogged towards the object and brushed away the dirt. It was a relic of some kind but it was out of place here in this cave.

"Hey, Cas, what do you make of this?" The angel looked at the object in her hand. It was a tooth that had a silver cap etched in what appeared to be some kind of ancient inscription. Attached to it was a beautiful piece of Egyptian lazuli lapis. It wasn't attached to any kind of chain or cord but it appeared to have been well taken care of. Cleaning off the item, Brooklyn pulled out her pentagram pendant, unhooked it and then slid the pendant on her chain. She replaced the chain back on her neck and tucked in her shirt.

"Brook, what do you think you're doing?" Castiel's voice was disapproving at her actions.

"Cas, this doesn't belong here and besides I feel drawn to it and besides for some unknown reason it feels right wearing it. Now come on, let's go take a swim shall we?" The angel smiled at the notion of seeing her naked body and together they retreated back towards the opening.

Finding a dry spot, Brooklyn set down her bag and began unlacing her boots and setting them aside. She motioned for her angel to do the same as she set her socks on top then proceeded to undo her shorts. As he removed his boots, Castiel watched her undress until she was fully naked. He hurried and peeled the rest of his clothing off and was soon free of all his restrictive clothing.

Brooklyn looked down then grinned at the angel before diving off the cliff and into the water below. The cool crisp water felt wonderful as she streamlined through it and broke the surface. Brooklyn tossed her hair back as half her body rose above the surface. She looked up at her angel and waved at him to join her.

"Come on, Cas!" The angel looked down with a raised eyebrow gauging the height. He was an Angel of the Lord, why was he scared of a simple dive? Shaking it off, the angel dove with the grace of an Olympic athlete and splashed beside Brooklyn. She looked around for him searching all over until she felt the strong hands sliding up her legs and thighs stopping at her hips. She grinned as her angel wrapped his arms around her and held her against his body. Castiel nipped and kissed at her neck feeling his desire for her slowly simmer within him.

"You look so beautiful like this," his voice dripped with lust and need as she sighed against him. He continued biting and licking at her neck moving to her ear and softly nibbled on her ear lobe. Brooklyn giggled as it was ticklish. She turned to face her angel and gently took his face in her hands while gazing deep in those rich endless pools. The angel felt her delving deep within his soul with those wide beautiful slate pools. The lovers remained there locked within one another and talking only with their eyes.

Brooklyn broke the stillness between them by leaning in and pressing her sultry lips against his needy ones. Their mouths moved as one allowing the passion between them to rise. Castiel kicked his legs propelling them towards a cluster of rocks seating their bodies upon the flat stone. She pulled away from her angel and placed his hands upon her breasts. Her body trembled as he massaged and kissed the soft skin and hard nipples. Brooklyn tilted her head back and moaned gently at his touch. She wanted him inside her taking her right then and there.

"Brook, I need you so bad," he groaned in her skin.

"I need you too, Cas," she responded not holding back her raging lust for the angel.

Slipping her hand between them, Brooklyn gently gripped his hard cock and slowly started pumping him. Castiel thrusted his hips upward as she continued stroking him paying attention to his body as her hand continued fondling his painfully hard erection. If she continued her wonderful caresses, he wasn't going to last much longer.

Castiel pulled her head down claiming her mouth in his as he lifted her body and impaled his lover upon him. Brooklyn cried out as he thrusted in but soon the cry of pain turned to a cry of pleasure as her body welcomed his cock. Her angel guided her hips as she started rocking her body hard against his. Brooklyn lightly gripped his shoulders allowing her better movement against her lover. The air around them charged with their sexual energy and passion as they continued making love in the clear cool water. Brooklyn had never done it like this and quickly realized she wanted to do this again. The feeling of the water around her heightened her sensitivity as she slid up and down on her angel.

The angel could feel his peak nearing as she ground harder against him. Brooklyn felt the tip of her angel's cock running over the tiny bundle of flesh and nerves hurling her closer to orgasm. Castiel kissed her neck and shoulders while his hand fondled her breasts. He heard her gasp as he rolled one of her erect nipples in his finger and thumb.

Brooklyn rocked her body harder and faster as her body pushed into orgasm. She cried out her angel's name not caring if nature and God heard her declaration of lust and love. Castiel gently pulled her head down and whispered soothing words into her ear as she continued riding out the intense orgasm.

"It's alright, Brook, I have you now. I love you so much."

Brooklyn could only moan in response to her angel's words. Castiel thrusted harder and faster sensing his body rocketing to his own end as his breathing quickened and he heard the moans escaping his mouth.

"Kiss me, Brook," he pleaded. Brooklyn hungrily took his needy mouth screaming into it as he exploded hard inside her. His thick hot release filled her and marked her as his. The angel moaned and shuddered beneath Brooklyn as his body was pumped by the hot tight walls of his lover's body. They continued grinding against one another even as their bodies began coming down from the ecstasy they experienced. Brooklyn softly kissed her angel's neck and shoulder feeling the coolness of his skin against her lips. Castiel sighed at his hunter's touch reveling in the attention she paid him.

She pulled back smiling at her love seeing the contentment in his eyes. He looked up at her seeing the endless love for him in those gorgeous slate pools.

"That was beautiful," he whispered.

"It was, Cas, it truly was beautiful," she sighed and pressed her forehead against his. They sat there in the pool with him still inside her as they reveled in the afterglow and each other's company.

* * *

**Ok next chap up soon!!! I know these two just like to get down and dirty don't they? And what is it with that pendant and the drawings of Gabriel? Stay tuned!!!**


	5. Romancing the Hunter

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading, reviewing and yes even lurking: You are all the greatest!!

_A figure stalks the lovers…._

Brooklyn pressed her hands together then pushed them forward creating a small wave that splashed her angel. Castiel quickly raised his arm but moments too late as he felt the small swell slap his face. She gently laughed at her little prank finding humor in it. Castiel, on the other hand, was not so amused. Brooklyn was still wearing a wide grin despite his irritation at her. She sighed and shook her head at the angel.

"Oh, Cas, lighten up over there. Come here," Brooklyn lifted her outstretched arms until they rested at the surface waiting patiently to hold one dark haired angel. Castiel could be irritated too long at her as his bright blue eyes saw the welcoming sight. Relenting to her, the angel swam towards her feeling his body being encircled by her small arms.

"Are you really mad?" She feigned hurt and puckered her lips into a pout. Her angel slowly smiled and Brooklyn knew he wasn't. She rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Castiel ran his hand down her wet hair and kissed the top of her head. This truly was paradise to the angel.

As the lovers enjoyed the company of one another, a set of eyes watched from the shadows.

Several hours later Brooklyn and Castiel were waltzing back to their little campsite with their hands linked together. Brooklyn grinned like a love struck teenager at Castiel as she could feel her face beginning to turn flush. The angel looked over at his hunter and gently released her hand only to wrap his arm around her waist pulling in close.

When they returned Brooklyn collapsed upon the bed as her feet were aching from the hiking they enjoyed. The hunter tugged at the laces and kicked off the boots and rubbed her feet wiggling her toes in the process. Sighing in contentment, Brooklyn sprawled out across the bed allowing the plush bedding and linens to ease her tired body. The heavy settling of another's weight made the hunter open her eyes to find her angel lying on his side. Castiel smiled softly as his hunter relaxed beside him.

"Come here," she whispered pulling the seraph down on his stomach. The angel propped his head up resting his chin upon his folded arms allowing him to gaze upon his lover's gorgeous slate depths. Brooklyn reached inside her shirt and toyed with the pendant she found in the cave. Despite the warmth of the tropical air, the object was cool to the touch. She didn't feel anything negative tied with this pendant as she continued running her fingers around the item and running along her chain.

Castiel watched as she turned over on her side and allowed the charm to drop from her fingers. He took the small amulet in his hand and felt the intense coolness that radiated from it. The angel silently admitted it was very beautiful and appeared that it was created by someone with very skilled hands. Letting the charm slip from his fingers, the seraph looked over at Brooklyn noticing she was looking straight back at him.

"Perhaps later this evening we could take walk along the shore," she suggested.

"I would love it," her angel whispered back kissing her gently. She let out a quiet yawn and wrapped her arms around her angel's waist. Castiel shifted his body to allow for his love to get comfortable in his embrace. He smiled in her hair and kissed it before closing his eyes and allowing his vessel to succumb to sleep.

The figure continued observing the lovers knowing the woman had the pendant on her. It closed its eyes longing to feel the cool weight pressed against its skin. The figure raised a finger and caressed the spot where it used to be.

Brooklyn woke up several hours later still wrapped in her angel's arms. She looked up to see bright ancient depths looking down at her. Brooklyn smiled lazily at her angel with half lidded eyes.

"Have you watched me the entire time?" Castiel nodded kissing her forehead. He brushed back a few stray strands of copper hair. Brooklyn shifted and sat up pulling her angel with her.

"So what's the plan?" she asked tilting her head.

"Perhaps we could enjoy a quiet meal together then take that walk?" Brooklyn nodded liking the idea feeling her face cracking into a smile.

"Consider it done, my love," he whispered. Standing up and straightening his clothes, the angel extended his hand lifting Brooklyn up and off the bed leading her towards the table where their meal awaited them. Brooklyn had to hand it to the angel he definitely held nothing back when it came to her. She reminded herself to repay the generosity in the future.

Her eyes went wide as she saw what was laid out before her. There was lobster and Mahi-Mahi for their main course and rice and salad to compliment the meal. Tropical fruits beckoned her as she could feel her stomach rumbling. Then lastly she noticed the artesian bread neatly sliced in a basket. Being the gentleman that he was, the angel pulled out her seat and waited for her to adjust comfortably in the plush upholstery. She smiled warmly at Castiel knowing that he had read her mind as few people knew she loved Maine lobster and Mahi-Mahi. Brooklyn waited until he was seated and together they dined on the fine meal.

"Cas, this is all wonderful," she sighed before taking another bite of the lobster on her plate. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back savoring the butter coated morsel letting a small moan of satisfaction slip past her lips. The fish flaked easily with her fork and had the mildest yet most flavorful taste. The rice was wonderful as the grains were soft and the flavor easy on the mouth. Castiel watched in silent joy as she continued taking pleasure in this succulent dinner. He loosened his tie from around his neck as it suddenly felt tight and constricted his airway.

Brooklyn looked up seeing her angel hooking his finger around his tie and pulling it away from his neck.

"Cas is something wrong?" She began to rise but her angel shook his head.

"No, I am alright, Brook. It is warm that is all," Brooklyn raised an eyebrow and looked at her angel like she knew that was pure bull.

"Sure it is," she sat back down and started on the salad before her. She grabbed two sliced of thick bread and continued to watch her angel as she ate. Coming up with a wicked idea, Brooklyn took a bite of salad then slowly and sensually dragged the fork out between her lips. She licked the utensil by running the tip of her tongue along the prongs. The angel gulped as he could feel the all too familiar heat rising between his legs. She knew he was lying and this was Brooklyn's way of calling him out on it.

And what a way it was.

He could only watch as she picked up the wine glass taking a drink then lick those sultry lips of any traces of the luscious beverage. Setting the plate aside, she laced her fingers together and rested her chin atop them. Her slate eyes flashed wildly with passion as she had felt her own need begin to rise during her little exhibition. They both remained seated waiting for the other to make the first move. It was Castiel who broke first.

Pushing the chair back, the angel rose and approached his hunter. The caged hunger raged uncontrollably in his bottomless blue depths as Brooklyn knew she was showing the same sensations within her own depths. Looking down with lust soaked eyes he pulled his hunter up to her feet carrying her to the bed. Hungry mouths crashed together in a battle for dominance. Tongues and teeth clashed together scraping against one another as fumbling hands ripped off clothing freeing the trembling flesh beneath. Castiel breathed hard as he gazed down upon his love's naked body as he slid his hands slowly over her neck and down her breasts pausing to massage and fondle the sweet mounds. Brooklyn tilted her head back and hissed through clenched teeth as the feeling of teeth and tongue teased her nipples. The hunter moaned softly silently begging for more of her angel's touch.

Her hands carded through his dark short hair letting her fingers linger as they massaged his head. The angel continued his downward trek purposely moving slowly as the touch of her hot skin upon his lips was sinful as he craved her more and more. With each kiss upon her body the angel swirled his tongue upon the spot feeling her shiver beneath. Brooklyn didn't know if she could hold back much longer as her angel's explorations touched her in all the right spots.

"Cas, please," she whimpered. Her knuckles turned whiter the tighter she gripped the comforter. The angel felt his lover's body arching off the bed the closer he got to the hot wetness below. He could feel the heat knowing it was for him and only him. Grinning to himself the angel slid his arms under her legs and slowly caressed her thighs lightly tracing along the top then along and inside feeling the heat increasing.

Brooklyn cried out as her angel tenderly kissed the small sensitive mound before gently taking it between his lips. His lover lost it as she cried out his name feeling her body shuddering hard against him. She bit her lip as the tears rolled down her face. Her vision exploded into a white blinding light as her hips thrusted up against him wanting more of his heavenly pleasure. Her angel ran his tongue up and down then slipping it inside her tasting the sticky sweetness that had pooled and spilled forth from between her legs. Castiel heard himself sighing as she came down from the rapture of love and sexual release. Brooklyn's breathing was hard and labored as she struggled to get it under control. Castiel crawled back up her body and pried the bedding from the death grip she had it in and rubbed the stiff digits kissing away the tension and rigidness. Brooklyn slid her hands away from her angel's touch wanting to wrap her arms around his tight waist and draw him towards her.

The angel felt his body being pulled in as his lover shifted her thighs telling him all he needed to know. Kissing her like his life depended on it Castiel took his hunter in a hard and swift motion lying still and wanting to feel her body tighten up around him causing the angel to swear he had gotten even harder. Castiel pulled his swollen lips away feeling as if they had both had their very breath stolen away from them. Brooklyn grabbed his neck tugging him back down in another breath stealing kiss as she rocked her hips against his feeling him getting in sync with her.

For Castiel he could never get enough of her body. He never tired of those curves that accentuated her body in all the right places, the way her muscles flexed and relaxed as they sparred or in the heated throes of passion. He would never grow weary of her as every time was always a breath taking encounter. Brooklyn tilted her head breaking their contact and exposed her slender smooth neck to her angel knowing he loved that part of her body. The angel sighed as he kissed and nipped at the thin skin hearing the short hard gasps from his lover as he grabbed her legs and elevated her hips off the mattress and slammed harder against her.

Her body fought against her will desperate for release. Brooklyn began crying and whimpering as Castiel knew she neared her release. Soothing and encouraging words filled her ears as Brooklyn could feel her will relenting to the sheer force of her own body as the tightening sensation in her abdomen burst forth like a raging inferno. The angel groaned as the walls of her body clenched up around him grinding against his rock hard cock as Brooklyn screamed out her lover's name like a desperate prayer in the night.

The sound of that beautiful voice was like the angel's singing as Castiel felt the tightening growing willing his body to slam harder against her as the sweet friction between them encouraged the release he yearned for. The angel threw his head up and shouted out Brooklyn's name declaring to all she was his and his alone. His fiery haired lover cried out again as the hot thick release of her angel spilled forth filling her as the walls around his cock shifted against it milking every drop from his body. Brooklyn whispered words of love and passion in Aramaic knowing that made him hot all over. The soft words of his brethren's tongue upon her lips heightened his fervor as the angel continued thrusting inside his love well after his orgasm slammed his body and soul.

Castiel collapsed upon her sweat soaked body still inside her. She loved it when they were locked together in the intimate position as for her it strengthened the connection that ran between them. Brooklyn kissed his damp dark hair letting her fingers entangle themselves in the brown tresses. They lay like that for several minutes before the angel shifted his body next to her taking her hand in his. He kissed the top of her small hand then pressed it against his cheek. Brooklyn looked over and smiled lazily at him.

"How about that stroll you promised me?" she whispered. Castiel nodded kissing her softly before allowing her to rise and get cleaned up.

The moon was full as the angel and hunter walked down the black beach hand in hand. The night was cool and breeze calm as the water lapped over their feet. The soft sand squished between their toes as they continued their stroll.

"It's so beautiful out here," Brooklyn observed as the stars overhead shined brightly upon them. The nighttime sky lit up with the stars great and small as she could pick out several constellations. As she pointed them out to her angel, Castiel merely grinned at the way she gushed over seeing the heavens so bright and peaceful. Seeing her at such peace was a godsend to him as he knew this was truly a great idea indeed.

As the lovers headed back for the night, the sad green eyes watched them as they walked down the path she had taken so many times. She felt lost without the pendant around her neck. She needed it back or she would know no peace indeed…

**Sorry about the slow update but my brain has been fried to say the least! I will be out of town Friday through Monday for the Memorial Day Holiday but I will try to update as I will have internet access and my laptop with me despite my hubby's objections (What can I say I am addict of the writing!)**

**Metallikirk-Thanks again for the kick ass review!!!**


	6. Visions Of The Past

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone (save for my OC's) but hey I can dream right? All others belong to the genius Kripke.

Once again I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing all my works and I apologize for the slow updates on Black Sands!

* * *

Brooklyn tossed and turned in her sleep despite the cool breeze and gentle grip of her angel's arms wrapped tightly around her. The dream kept replaying over and over in her mind.

_She was happy with her station here in this lush paradise. The island's inhabitants had feared her at first but quickly realized the error of their judgment. They saw her as guardian and ally, their protector from all evil._

_For centuries she stayed observing and protecting coming to love them like a family keeping all outsiders at bay ensuring their fate would not become like the others who had fallen to invaders that came with the rising sun. And as a token of their devotion and appreciation the elders had crafted a beautiful pendant for her. She was greatly touched and moved by the gentle gesture of these people. _

_But their safety and security would not be forever. _

_Someone had breached the protective barrier around the island. _

_They attacked with the fury of Hell behind them shredding through foliage killing any living thing that crossed its path. _

_The villagers sought refuge in the cave as it was sacred ground to them. She remained behind with a few willing warriors to fight off the marauding swarm that closed in. Her eyes flashed bright green as she held the sword tightly in her hand. _

_Their skin pale and eyes black like the sand upon the shore. They showed the warriors no mercy as they slashed and sliced through their bodies. One by one they fell dying the warrior's death as she continued to fight alongside their diminishing numbers. _

_They had to protect the others keep them safe. They couldn't know about the cave. _

_The battle continued as the small number of warriors fought brave and hard against the invaders feeling their ground begin to give and shrink pushing them closer towards the cave. _

_In the heat of battle her pendant was ripped from her neck falling to the ground as the pounding steps of demon and warrior buried it within the earth. _

_Her green eyes turned stormy as she put up a valiant fight with the five remaining warriors. The demons were gaining traction as they neared the cave. No! No they couldn't let the villagers be discovered! _

_Thinking fast she steered the warriors away from the falls and towards the cliffs. She was gambling with everyone's lives on the slight hope the demons didn't figure out where she was leading them. _

_The waves crashed and pounded against the cliffs as the remaining warriors led the demons towards the edge as their foes realized where they were. But it was too late for the demons as their enemies leapt off the edge and onto the bluffs below as the unholy entities were crushed amongst the waves and smashed against the cliffs. _

_She helped her warriors up and back on the cliff feeling victorious over the invaders only to have it short lived. _

_The screams and cries of the others were carried upon the wind as a second legion had arrived and discovered the cave. They charged down the cliff and along the trail not caring if their hearts threatened to explode from their chests. Their mothers, sisters, brothers, fathers, children and grandparents pleaded and cried out for mercy as the demons ruthlessly mowed them down taking a sick glee in the blood that was spilled. _

Brooklyn sat straight up in a cold sweat. Castiel was still sleeping fitfully with one arm draped across her body. She had to go back to the cave. There was something she missed.

Looking over her shoulder at the sleeping seraph, Brooklyn carefully slid out of bed and dressed in denim shorts, shirt and her boots. Stuffing the flashlight in her bag along with a few other items, Brooklyn cast the bag across her back. She turned to see her angel sleeping still bringing a sweet smile to her face. Quietly crossing the way she leaned in softly kissing those inviting lips as she caressed his face before turning to head out.

Castiel opened his eyes following Brooklyn's form as she vanished in the rich foliage.

The bright full moon had a blue hue to it allowing Brooklyn to see her way along the well worn path. Brooklyn could hear the rumble of the falls growing with every step she took.

The green eyes followed the copper haired hunter as she continued towards the falls.

Brooklyn fished out the flashlight before slinging the bag back over her shoulder. She clicked the light on illuminating the pitch black space before her. She headed deeper within the cavern unable to shake the feeling she had overlooked something.

Slowing her stride, Brooklyn carefully shined the bright beam across the ground making mental notes of the fragments and shards of pots strewn across the ground. She kneeled down taking a closer examination of the fragile pieces. Though she wasn't a cop, Brooklyn suspected these were smashed and hurled by human or rather non human hands.

As she continued examining the shards, the blue stone glowed softly as it sat against her skin. But the hunter didn't notice it as her attention was fixed on the carnage. Frowning to herself, she rose to her feet and aimed the light up along the cave walls. She saw the picture of her father feeling a small smile edging up on the corners of her mouth. Leave it to Gabriel to leave a lasting impression on a people. Chuckling softly, Brooklyn continued on seeing more images bathed in the shining light.

These images told another story. One of a green eyed woman standing in front of them with her arms rising in a non threatening manner but rather more like an open embrace. As she moved the beam around something caught her eye. Looking beneath the figure's head Brooklyn felt her heart skip a couple of beats. She reached within her shit and fingered the cool blue stone as she was staring at the same piece of jewelry that rested in her fingers.

It explained why she didn't feel threatened when wearing it against her neck. This was an emblem of good. As she played with the heavy azure stone, Brooklyn felt a heavy feeling wash over her as she fell to the ground.

_He had appeared to their shaman foretelling him of the arrival of their guardian. His emerald orbs shined brightly in the bright pale light of the moon as he delivered his message. The shaman smiled widely as their prayers and cries had been finally heard. _

_The shaman had prayed for guidance as word of invaders arriving on the other islands reached their shores. But these were not human no, but something sinister. The Messenger knew of the beings he spoke of which was why their pleas had been heard. These people were the last of a people that had existed centuries ago but were hidden away as their native homeland had all but been overrun by the Evil Ones. _

_The shaman saw the star on his arm looking curiously at the mark. The man merely smiled and said it was nothing to fear as this was a protective brand and that his children bore this mark. The stranger's emerald depths lit up sending a calming feeling through the holy man. The green eyed stranger said soon an omen would appear ushering in the arrival of their sentinel. _

_The holy man smiled knowing the man spoke the plain truth. _

_Two nights later the holy man saw the sign he was waiting for. Across the sky a star shot across the horizon until it vanished behind the blue moon. Soon they would worry no more. _

"Brook, Brooklyn wake up," Brooklyn stirred and groaned at the sound of her angel's voice. She could make out concern and fear in his angelic voice. Slowly opening her eyes, she rubbed the back of her head where a bump had welled up. She figured a rock had been the cause as she slowly sat up and turned around. Castiel looked her over seeing one dazed hunter in his arms. He reached around gently placing two fingers over the tender spot on her head. Brooklyn closed her eyes feeling herself getting woozy over the connection they shared knowing it was his divine grace healing her injury.

Castiel gently pulled away his fingers relieved she had not hurt herself any more than a mere knot on her head.

"Brook what are you doing here?"

Brooklyn unconsciously played with the pendant as she looked in her angel's eyes.

"I had a vision about what happened here. This belonged to an angel, Cas. One my father sent to protect the people that inhabited this island centuries ago. It seemed the other islands were being overrun by demons masquerading as travelers. Their shaman prayed for help and my father appeared to them explaining his cries for help were heard. She was the owner of this Cas. This was a gift from her charges. A token of their gratitude and love for her. But the demons managed to break through the barriers and she and the warriors distracted them unaware there was another legion that had landed later. The islanders hid in this cave thinking they were safe but the other demons found them and…"

Castiel wrapped his arms around her as she softly broke down in his tender arms.

"It's alright, Brook. I'm here now," Castiel whispered in her ear. He gently pushed his hunter back wiping away her tears.

"We have to help her, Cas. This is her connection to the people she loved dearly. Only problem is I don't know where or how to find her."

Castiel nodded as he helped her to her knees. He felt her sorrow turn into determination as they walked out from the cave and down the trail towards the clearing.

Brooklyn let her angel practically carry her back and place her on the bed. He pulled her boots and socks off as she watched on with half lidded eyes. The visions had taxed her mentally which had in turn sapped her physical strength. She wanted to find this lost guardian and help her find the peace she so desperately sought. But her body refused to budge instead keeping her in place on the bed as her angel continued undressing her.

Castiel knew she was exhausted by looking at the way her eyes dropped then shot back open. He wanted her to relax and he knew just how. Turning her over, he gently dug his fingers into her tense flesh kneading the tight muscle and skin. Castiel moved his hands in a circular motion as he continued massaging her body. The angel felt her breathing deeply as he continued working the achy body beneath him. Soon her body loosened and went limp as Brooklyn had given in to sleep. Her breathing was now deep slow and rhythmic but Castiel continued as he dug the heels of his hands into her sides and waist. Her back was toned and strong running downward into her tight waist before giving way to the curves he loved pressed tightly against him.

The angel leaned over replacing his hands with his mouth crisscrossing her shoulders and spine with gently soft kisses. Castiel never tired of this as the deep connection they shared filled him with the heat and fire the coursed through him every second their bodies touched.

He gently pulled away repositioning himself alongside her reaching out for her. Brooklyn rolled over facing her angel. Castiel pulled the thin blanket around them settling in closer to his hunter. His mouth hungrily sought hers claiming it in a searing kiss. The angel pulled away wanting Brooklyn to rest. It had been an eventful evening to say the least.

She watched the pair collapse as one feeling hope rising within her. She knew the vision would guide the hunter as she could sense the blood of the angel in her veins. The hunter would help her, this much the guardian knew.

* * *

**To my readers out there! I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner as I had been brain drained for quite some time. I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far!!!**


End file.
